


4 am

by raccoonsocks



Series: Death Note Oneshots [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note Oneshot, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, L doesn’t die again, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, death note doesn’t exist question mark??, i know it’s cringy, i think??, idk it got resolved somehow don’t ask me i just work here, it’s my comfort ship ok, lawlight, they’re just happy, will i ever learn to tag things? nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonsocks/pseuds/raccoonsocks
Summary: L was still sitting in his usual spot, attentively switching between cameras when Light came downstairs to check on him. It was 4 am.They’d been together for 5 years, and L still had the same awful habit of staying awake until he crashed, but thankfully it’d become less common, since Light was constantly making sure he took care of himself.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705873
Kudos: 46





	4 am

**Author's Note:**

> parker if you’re here please don’t read this i deserve to be bullied

L was still sitting in his usual spot, attentively switching between cameras when Light came downstairs to check on him. It was 4 am.  
They’d been together for 5 years, and L still had the same awful habit of staying awake until he crashed, but thankfully it’d become less common, since Light was constantly making sure he took care of himself.  
“Hey, you coming to bed?” He whispered, slipping his fingers in between his boyfriend’s, squeezing his hand gently.  
L paused for a second, before sighing. “I suppose.” He gave one more disappointed look at the camera feed, then switched off his laptop and got up. “I must be missing something, this should be easy.” He mumbled to himself, biting his nail in thought.  
Light smiled slightly, combing his fingers through L’s tangled hair. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, and some rest would probably help.”  
L made a hesitant noise of agreement, resting his head against Light’s chest, who chuckled and put a hand under his chin to make their eyes meet. “I promise. You’re the best detective out there, you can do it.”  
L smirked, shrugging. “I wouldn’t be much without my assistant.”  
Light rolled his eyes with a laugh. “That makes me sound like some sidekick- you could use partner instead.”   
“Hm. You are also my partner, so, considered.” L smiled up at him, Light still surprised by how much love he could hold in eyes he’d thought were soulless when they’d first met. “You technically are my sidekick though.”  
“I came down here so I could bring you to bed, not get bullied.” The taller one said, nodding his head towards the door. “Plus, you look exhausted.”  
L shook his head. “I’m not.” He groaned, clearly holding back a yawn.  
“Mhm, sure you’re not.” Light raised an eyebrow, sweeping L off of his feet to carry him. “We’re going to bed.”  
L sighed in defeat, giving him a nod. “Fine, but I’m not tired.”  
“Whatever you say.” He carried him to their room, placing him on the bed and crawling in beside him, kissing his temple quickly.   
L gave him a smile, curling up against his chest and draping an arm over his waist.   
He hated stopping his work to do something as pointless as sleeping, but if it was with Light, it was good enough to be considered an efficient alternative.  
“I love you, you know that?” Light whispered, brushing his curly hair out of his eyes.  
“I love you too.” L mumbled, barely audible, his cheeks heating up. Even after years he still got embarrassed saying it, and it was adorable.  
Light just smiled.  
“Goodnight.”   
“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is short but oh well i was just bored at 4 am so this came into existence LET THEM BE HAPPY


End file.
